OS: Toujours là
by allylicity
Summary: Après avoir affronté pour de bon Prometheus, non sans mal (mort d'Evelyn et Curtis), l'équipe reçoive des nouvelles de Barry : Iris, sa fiancée est morte de la main de son ennemi. Oliver et Felicity, très touchés vont aller soutenir leur ami dans cette épreuve qui va faire remonter beaucoup de choses entre eux. (Personnages de The Flash dans l'histoire et Olicity endgame)


**Toujours là (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Chers lecteurs, encore un petit OS en attendant le chapitre de Quand le temps s'en mêle qui arrivera dans le weekend. Cet OS fait suite à l'avant dernier épisode de The Flash et met au centre notre couple préféré qui j'espère va finir ensemble dans la saison 5 car l'avant dernier épisode était top !**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

L'équipe de justiciers à Star City pansaient doucement ses blessures aussi physiques que psychiques quelques jours après la fin des combats avec Prometheus. Curtis et Evelyn n'avaient pas survécu laissant nos héros dépités.

Mais ce soir-là, personne ne s'attendait à recevoir un appel de Cisco leur annonçant une nouvelle terrible.

Felicity convoqua Oliver, John et Théa en larmes chez elle. En cinq minutes le frère et la sœur étaient là, John n'était pas joignable.

 _« Que se passe-t-il Felicity ?! demanda une Théa plus qu'inquiète._

L'informaticienne mit plusieurs minutes à essayer de se calmer. Une fois ses larmes séchées, elle leur annonça la nouvelle :

 _\- Cisco m'a appelé. Iris est morte._

Oliver reçut la triste nouvelle comme un coup de poignard.

 _\- Quand, enfin comment ?_

 _\- Elle a été tuée par Savitar, un reliquat de Flash Point. Barry savait depuis des mois le futur d'Iris et il a tout fait pour l'empêcher. J'aidais l'équipe à trouver une solution pour que ça n'arrive pas…mais…_

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase et fondit en larmes de nouveau.

Sans plus attendre, Oliver alla prendra Felicity dans ses bras, embrassant son front, tout en essayant lui-même de garder les idées claires. Il ne pouvait imaginer l'état dans lequel son ami Barry se trouvait…puis il se remémora la fois où Felicity s'était fait tiré dessus et avait failli mourir…

Théa prenait la nouvelle comme elle pouvait. Elle connaissait très peu Barry mais elle savait qu'Oliver et Felicity les connaissaient.

 _\- Je vais rappeler John et préparer du chocolat chaud_ , dit-elle tout en laissant de l'intimité au deux amis.

Une fois Felicity endormie à l'étage quelques heures plus tard, Théa et John étant dans le salon, Oliver appela Cisco et lui dit qu'ils venaient dès demain à Central City.

Cisco paraissait très inquiet pour la famille d'Iris mais surtout pour Barry. L'archer lui promit de l'aider avec Barry. Oliver revint dans le salon.

 _\- Pauvre Barry_ , dit John sous le choc.

 _\- J'ai dit à Cisco qu'on viendrait à Central City dès demain si vous souhaitez y aller…_

 _\- Bien sûr qu'on vient !_ répondit Théa.

John hocha la tête avant de recevoir un message :

 _\- Je dois y aller Lyla a besoin de moi. On se retrouve demain à l'aéroport._

 _\- Ok._

Théa s'étira :

 _\- Tu peux rentrer Speedy, je vais rester là cette nuit._

 _\- Ok. Bonne nuit grand-frère et prend soin d'elle. »_

Oliver acquiesça et une fois sa sœur partie et les détails du voyage de demain réglés, il alla voir comment aller Felicity.

L'informaticienne était endormie en position fœtale, comme il l'avait déposé sur son lit. Il resta dans l'encadrement à la regarder, et pensa à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir cette femme extraordinaire dans sa vie.

Puis il pensa à Barry. Son ami bien qu'il était justicier, était très optimiste et n'avait pas sombrer dans les ténèbres comme lui…Mais quand on perd la personne que l'on aime plus que tout, il y a de quoi vous faire perdre pied, ce que Cisco redoute.

Felicity bougea et se réveilla les yeux pleins de tristesse qu'elle leva vers le jeune homme.

 _\- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te déranger…_

 _\- Reste avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait,_ dit Felicity en montrant le côté du lit où Oliver dormait avant.

Oliver ne dit rien et après avoir enlevé son t-shirt et se chaussures, il vint se coucher près d'elle. Felicity se pressa contre le torse du jeune homme et ils s'endormirent sans plus attendre.

La journée de demain serait éprouvante.

* * *

John, Oliver, Théa et Felicity arrivèrent à Central City en fin de matinée sous un ciel pluvieux. Une fois leurs valises posées à l'hôtel, ils se rendirent dans les murs de Star Lab. très silencieux aujourd'hui.

Cisco était le seul présent. Lorsqu'il vit ses amis de Star City, il se retint de se laisser aller et les accueilli, recevant les condoléances de chacun.

 _« Où est Barry_ ? demanda Oliver.

 _\- Il règle les derniers détails pour la cérémonie de demain avec Joe et Wally._

 _\- Comment va-t-il ?_ demanda John.

 _\- Pas bien comme tu peux l'imaginer. Il ne reste qu'en contact avec Joe pour les préparatifs mais dès qu'il finit ça il revient ici pour chercher un plan pour tuer Savitar. Ça va mal se finir Oliver…_

 _\- Je vais lui parler._

Le reste de la visite fut consacrée à comprendre en détail ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit de cauchemar et Oliver avait beau chercher…Barry n'aurait pu rien faire pour changer l'issue.

L'archer resta ici avec Cisco à attendre Barry, les autres allant manger un bout avant d'aller rendre visite à Joe et Wally.

Barry alias the Flash ne tarda pas à se montrer :

 _\- Cisco tu peux rentrer je…_

Le jeune homme arrêta sa phrase en voyant Oliver se tenir devant lui.

 _\- Oliver ? Pourquoi tu es là ?_

L'archer ne put que constater les dégâts de la mort d'Iris sur son ami. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, ni s'être changer. Il était brisé.

 _\- Cisco nous a téléphoné et nous a dit pour Iris, je suis désolé Barry._

Barry rigola légèrement :

 _\- Désolé de quoi ? Que je ne sois qu'un gros nul qui n'a pas pu empêcher un psychopathe de tuer ma fiancée ?!_

Cisco laissa les deux amis entre eux.

Oliver garda son calme.

 _\- De ce que Cisco m'a dit, il m'a détaillé les événements, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu…_

 _\- Ça ne suffit pas ! Elle est morte Oliver !_ hurla Barry en laissant échapper des larmes de rage et désespoir.

L'archer ne préféra rien dire. La perte d'un être chère était insupportable. Il en avait fait les frais avec beaucoup de personnes déjà, trop.

 _\- C'est gentil d'être venu mais ce n'était pas utile._

 _\- John, Felicity et Théa sont là aussi. Nous allons assister à la cérémonie._

 _\- Ok, vous n'avez qu'à rester au loft ou chez Joe, on a des chambres d'invités. Je vais le prévenir et je viendrais plus tard j'ai des choses à faire…_

 _\- Faire quoi Barry ?! Te venger ?!_ dit Oliver sur un ton sans appel.

 _\- Tu sais très bien ce que je m'apprête à faire et toi plus que n'importe qui comprends,_ répondit Barry en serrant les dents.

Oliver se frotta le visage, un peu dépassé. Mais il ne voulait pas que son ami franchisse un point sans retour.

 _\- Barry, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière pour me venger mais j'ai compris depuis quelques temps que ça n'était pas la solution et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai payé les conséquences très chères il y a quelques jours à cause de mes erreurs passées._

Voyant que Barry ne répondait pas il lui a raconté la mort de Curtis et Evelyn et aussi celle de sa mère (pour laquelle il n'a pas tuer Slade et pourtant il en avait envie !).

 _\- Le mieux que tu as à faire aujourd'hui c'est de rentrer avec nous et rester avec les tiens. Demain sera une journée infernale et toutes celles d'après aussi, mais il faudra avancer, pour Iris, pour son père et tes amis._

Barry restait dans ses pensées puis au bout d'un long moment il posa la question à l'archer :

 _\- Et si c'était toi qui venait de perdre Felicity à cause d'un de tes ennemis ?_

Oliver lança un regard cinglant à son ami et revit plein de situation où cela avait failli se produire. Il ne répondit pas.

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais._

S'en fut trop pour l'archer qui saisit Barry par le col et le colla contre le mur :

 _\- Ne fais pas le con Barry ! Tu vas rentrer avec moi et rester en famille. C'est la seule chose qui va te permettre de survivre. Après notre départ, fais ce que tu veux mais tout acte a des conséquences et de ce que j'ai compris c'est à cause de Flash Point que tu as créé que tout cela arrive. Alors réfléchis bien à la suite des événements. Maintenant on y va »._

Les deux amis se rendirent chez Joe le père d'Iris après que celui-ci ait accepté d'héberger les amis de Star City. La soirée fut bien morose et malgré les plats s'entassant sur la table, personne n'y toucha et alla se coucher en silence.

John et Oliver partageaient une chambre, Théa et Felicity faisaient de même. L'archer ne fit que des cauchemars qui impliquer Felicity allongée dans un cercueil, puis Felicity retenue par Slade, puis par Adrian et enfin en sang dans la limousine à Noël.

* * *

L'archer se leva très tôt pour courir. Pleins de choses défilaient dans sa tête mais tous ses sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il rentra, tout le monde se préparer. Une fois lui-même habillé convenablement, il alla avertir les filles qu'ils allaient partir dans cinq minutes pour la cérémonie au cimetière. Mais il ne trouva que Felicity devant un grand miroir, qui tremblait en essayant de fermer sa robe derrière.

« _Laisse-moi faire,_ dit doucement le jeune homme.

 _\- Merci,_ lâcha l'informaticienne dans un souffle tout en retenant ses cheveux. _Oliver, je…Je ne sais pas si je peux y aller. Après Curtis et Evelyn…je…_

Une fois la fermeture Eclair remontée, Oliver posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la regarda à travers le miroir. Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi lui semblait-il.

 _\- Je sais que tu peux le faire Felicity. Barry est notre ami. On va le faire ensemble_ , finit-il en se retournant et prenant la main de la belle blonde.

Les deux ex amants se regardèrent intensément, puis Felicity accepta. Elle ne lâcha pas la main d'Oliver et ils se mirent en route.

Le temps était un peu plus clément que la veille. La cérémonie commença. Quentin Lance venait de rejoindre le rang tenu par John, Théa, Oliver et Felicity. Lui aussi avait perdu sa fille et lorsqu'il avait su la nouvelle, il voulut soutenir Joe West.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Barry prit la parole, la voix très éraillée par l'émotion.

 _\- J'étais assis dans les escaliers de la maison de Joe West, je venais de perdre ma mère et une fille est venue me consoler. C'était toi Iris. Au fil des années où j'ai appris à te connaitre je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi. Tu m'as toujours connu par cœur, su ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Tu étais une fille et une sœur attentive, aimante. Une amie fidèle, celle sur qui j'ai toujours pu me reposer même en période de doute. La compassion t'animait…_

Oliver fut complétement submergé par ce discours. Les larmes commencèrent à lui venir, ses pensées étant bien tournées vers une personne en particuliers. Felicity avait vu ce changement d'attitude mais ne dit rien et renforça sa prise sur la main de l'archer.

Une fois la cérémonie achevée, seul Oliver et Barry restaient près du cercueil. Oliver allait partir mais Barry se mit à dire :

 _\- Profite de chaque instant avec elle comme si c'était le dernier. Vis à fond chaque minute avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

L'archer ne dit rien mais avait bien compris le message. Il aperçut à l'entrée du cimetière Felicity, accompagnée de Théa et les autres, puis se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Encore une soirée et il serait temps de rentrer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity finissait de défaire ses bagages lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Oliver se tenait sur le seuil :

 _« Oliver ? Tu as oublié quelque chose tout à l'heure ?_

 _\- L'archer s'avança :_

 _\- Oui, toi._

Et sur ceux il embrassa la jeune femme de la manière la plus tendre et la plus intense possible, y mettant tout son amour. Une fois le baiser terminé, il regarda Felicity d'un œil clair, lui prenant les deux mains.

 _\- Je t'aime Felicity. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants et tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi, comme on aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Tu as failli mourir il y a quelques jours et quand Barry a fait son discours, j'ai compris que la vie avec toi, c'est ce que je voulais de tout mon être. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre_... finit le jeune homme la voix éraillée.

Felicity répliqua par un baiser tout aussi passionné et caressa la joue de l'archer, l'air rassurant.

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver et je veux être avec toi. Je serais toujours là pour toi comme tu seras toujours là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive. La vie est trop courte et cette vie, je veux la continuer avec toi. »_

Le couple respecta cette décision puisqu'ils vécurent leur vie à fond, en continuant à combattre le crime, voyager tout en étant entourés de leur famille et leurs amis. Cela se confirma par leur mariage deux ans plus tard et l'arrivée de leurs jumeaux Samuel et Tommy quelques mois après.

Et après des années d'amour infini et solide, Oliver et Felicity étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
